theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Blueberry (episode)
Madame Blueberry is the 10th episode in the VeggieTales did animate series. The Story of Madame Bovary. Madame Blueberry's Treehouse and the Target Store. The Story of Thanksgiving. On July 10th, 1998 on AMC Theatres, on July 15th, 1998 on AMC Theatres, on August 25th, 1998 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on November 24th, 1998 on Lyrick Studios on VHS, on October 5th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD, and on October 5th, 2004 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS for the very first time. Did Subtitle "A Lesson in Thankfulness", it does convey the message that material possessions will never truly make us happy, and that instead we thank for what we have too. Plot The show opens up with Bob alone with Larry driving a vehicle in the background. When Larry drives up, he says that it's his new "Soo-Vee Action Jeep", a thing that Larry has been wanting for a long time. He also says that he needs the "Soo-Vee Action Camper." Wondering how much stuff that Larry needs to be happy, Bob asks for a story based on Larry's desires for new stuff. Hearing Bob's request, the French Peas come by and tell the story of "Madame Blueberry." In the story, Madame Blueberry is a very sad lady because she is ungrateful for all the things she owns. Everyday, her butlers (Bob and Larry) come to her tree house to help her around the house. One day, after she cries over things that she doesn't own, Madame Blueberry, Bob, and Larry look out her window and see a new store being built. Then, three crooked salesmen (The Scallions), come by and say that they represent a new store being built down the street, called the Stuff-Mart. They then begin to manipulate Madame Blueberry (through song) that she will be very happy if she buys a lot of items that she doesn't need. Madame Blueberry agrees to go shopping, much to Bob's dismay. On the way to the stuff mart, Madame Blueberry and the rest of the gang notices a poor little girl (Annie) celebrating her birthday with one piece of pie that her family could only afford. She then sings about being thankful for what she has. Madame Blueberry begins to wonder what makes her happy despite being dirt poor, but forgets upon entering the Stuff-Mart. Once inside the giant store, she begins to buy a lot of useless products and has them shipped to her house. At the food court, Madame Blueberry notices a little boy (Junior) excited about a train set that he's always wanted, but his dad says that he can't afford it and asks if he'd like a ball instead. The boy says yes to the ball, and sings the same song the poor girl sang earlier. Wondering why the children who don't have a lot are happy and she is grumpy while she has a lot, Madame Blueberry realizes that they have happy hearts and that buying a lot of useless things isn't making her any happier. She dismisses the Scallions and heads on home. As the trio head on out, they notice that Madame Blueberry's house is tipping over from the excessive amount of bought items. The gang get in shopping carts (except Larry, who is in a carrying basket) and head over to the house to stop the remaining deliveries from flooding the house. As they head there, the back door begins to open, so the items everywhere in the house begin to pour out and land in the lake behind the house. Bob thinks that her house is alright, but right on cue, the sudden loss of weight causes the house to be flung across the town and crash-land upon a dangerous impact. Later that evening, after the destructive disaster, Madame Blueberry is comforted by her butlers, the poor girl's family, and the little boy with his dad at the picnic table. They begin to sing the same song that the poor girl and the little boy sang earlier and Madame Blueberry believes that everything will turn out alright in the end. Back on the countertop, Bob and Larry are sad about the story, that they start crying. The French Peas appear again and, now in a bossy and pompous manner, remind them that they need to wrap up the episode as soon as possible. Then, they head over to Qwerty for the bible verse of the day. The Bible verse is Proverbs 15:27a: "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." Larry decides that he will not get the camper for his jeep and will be happy for what he already owns as the show ends. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * The Scallions * The French Peas * Madame Blueberry * Dad Asparagus * Annie * Annie's Parents * Goliath (Banner) * Fibrilious Minimus (Banner) * Jimmy Gourd (Banner) * Jerry Gourd * Mr. Lunt * Burger Bell Clown * Archibald Asparagus * Buzz-Saw Louie (Banner) * Phil Winklestien (Banner) * Art Bigotti (Banner) * Pa Grape (Banner) * Gladis Mushroom (Banner) * Butterfly * Woman Voice (Singing) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * I'm So Blue * Stuff-Mart Suite * Stuff Mart Rap * Love Songs with Mr. Lunt: His Cheeseburger * The Thankfulness Song * What Have We Learned * Stuff Stuff, Mart Mart Production Madame Blueberry was actually conceived during the early process of VeggieTales when Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki were thinking of spoofing classic literature, before Where's God When I'm S-Scared? even came up. Mike Nawrocki read a book on Madame Bovary for college, and after production on VeggieTales started, he wanted to adapt a happy version of the story after seeing how it reminds him about everyone in his life. He also took some basis from Dr. Seuss' "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", where the main character has a change of heart and a big climax. Home media VHS * Word Entertainment/Everland Entertainment (July 21st, 1998/November 24th, 1998) * Lyrick Studios (August 25th, 1998/October 5th, 1999) * Warner Home Video (May 20th, 2003) * Sony Wonder (October 5th, 2004) DVD * Word Entertainment (May 20th, 2003) * Warner Home Video (May 20th, 2003) * Sony Wonder (October 5th, 2004) Gallery 1998 Version 6305268924_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|August 25, 1998 VHS cover 6305268924_01_MZZZZZZZ.jpg|October 5, 1999 VHS cover VHS 1998 Word Entertainment Release # What's the Big Idea? Promo # 1994-2000 Word Entertainment Warning 1998 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Dave and the Giant Pickle Trailer # Rack, Shack & Benny Trailer Closing # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo 1999 Lyrick Studios Reprint # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Trailer # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo 2003 Classics Reprint Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer * 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) * Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing * Behind the Scenes Featurette * The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer 2004 Classics Reprint Word Entertainment Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Madame Blueberry # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer 2004 Classics Reprint Sony Wonder Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2004) Trailer # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (2004) Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Madame Blueberry DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (Madame Blueberry and Stuff-Mart Salesman) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (King George and the Ducky) * Veggie Karaoke (His Cheeseburger and Stuff-Mart Rap) * Stuff-Mart Maze * Character Bios (Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Egg Drop Soup) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! 2004 Reprint * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ** Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** King George and the Ducky * Holiday Specials ** The Star of Christmas ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol 2004 Reprint * VeggieTales Classics: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (2004) (Now on DVD and VHS) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! (Now on DVD and VHS) (2004) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Very Silly Songs! A Classic Collection of Silly Songs (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Josh and the Big Wall! (On Video and DVD) (2003) Trailer * VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2004) Trailer 2008 Reprint * The Green-Eyed Monster * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * Moe and the Big Exit * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * VeggieTales Catalog Madame Blueberry 2004 VHS/DVD VHS # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Sony Wonder logo # VeggieTales Classics: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (2004) Trailer # 2001 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (2004) # VeggieTales Theme Song # Opening Countertop Madame Blueberry # Madame Blueberry Part 1 # His Cheeseburger # Madame Blueberry Part 2 # Closing Countertop Madame Blueberry # Credits # Big Idea logo # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Madame Blueberry DVD Category:Episodes Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Madame Blueberry Category:2003 Category:2004